My Life As A Shinigami
by CSM Byakko L
Summary: [title may change] Come with me, Shikigami (Shiki for short), as I venture to the plantet Earth to have fun, like my idol (and possible crush) Ryuk did. Follow me, on my journey with Ryuk, Light, L, the reciever of my second Death Note-Jaylen, and many others! {RATED FOR MY USE OF THE 'F' WORD}


**My Life as a Shinigami**

_**[Title May Change]**_

_(I apologize, for I'm terrible at starting things/openings)_

Being a shinigami, while it can be pretty fun at times, gets boring. _So_ we have amazing powers and can ultimately control the aspect of death itself. You have to take it to mind that we _are _living in the Shinigami realm. As in—pretty much desert wasteland that contains nothing but clouds, Shinigami, death notes, and creepy scenery. It gets pretty boring. ** (1)**

And that is precisely why I have decided, as of today, I will be traveling down to the petty planet Earth. I suppose you could say I have felt a sort of… _connection _with it.

It is quite an interesting world, don't you think? With the amazing electronic devices they have created, as well as their strange forms of entertainment—much more interesting than the Shinigami realm, definitely.

So that why today I will be sneaking off to the planet Earth—just for a bit of fun. Oh, and I heard Ryuk is there! He's my favorite Shinigami, you see? And I just can't wait to see him! I admire him so much! A while ago, he did the same thing as me, and dropped a second death note off somewhere, and then traveled to Earth to find it, as well as the person who found it.

At the time, he had asked if anyone wanted to come with, but no one spoke up. I wanted to go—oh, I wanted to go so bad! But for some reason I didn't speak up. But now I'm ready! I've been preparing for _months_ to do this! And I just can't wait! I've got my death note here chained to my belt, and a second note hidden on my person. All that's left is to sneak off…

Now, my plan isn't exactly the _cleverest _of plans—it's pretty dim-witted, actually—but it's a plan nonetheless, and it's going to work! Grabbing my death note and my special pen, I quickly wrote the names of as many humans as I could, as fast as I could. I didn't stop until 2,189 people were having heart attacks worldwide. Shinigami were gathering where large clusters of humans were grouped together, having simultaneous heart attacks. This was my chance!

Death note secured and pen returned, I flew away and didn't look back.

**Line**

I'm so happy right now I can't believe it—I can hardly breathe. I think I'm gunna eat an apple. Apples are good. Though I prefer green ones—tart and sour. Ryuk likes red. He says they're juicy. He really likes apples. Though not shinigami apples—they suck. They're dried up and taste like sand. I have to eat them, though, because if I don't I'll go through the withdrawal symptoms. I don't like those. But now I'll be able to eat human fruit! Oh, how fun! Wait. I'm starting to sound weird. Calm down, me, calm down. Acting like lunatic won't get me anywhere. Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Shikigami, though most call me Shiki.

A shikigami is often thought to be some sort of kami/god, represented by a small ghost. Kinda ironic, really, considering I'm a death god, and I just so happen to be a little… _shorter _than most shinigami. Considering of course most shinigami are quite tall—like Ryuk is 6'6 last time I checked. I'm… well, I'm 4'4… Another thing, is shikigami are said to be invisible most of the time, and it just so happens I'm a little unique in the fact that my wings are _also _invisible most of the time.

Back to the apples—I wonder where I can get an apple? Oh! A supermarket, right? I heard Ryuk talking about them one time—apparently they're these wonderful places where humans can get many, _many _apples! I think I'll go find one!

Okay, here's what I see: a bunch of big buildings, some trees, a bridge, Ryuk, some houses—wait, _Ryuk?!_ I quickly flew over to where I last saw him and hung on the side of a sign, watching. After a few second, Ryuk appeared, following a human boy! And the human could see him—they were _talking!_ I wonder what they're talking about…

Oh, right! How could I forget? His plan! So it's already in action? I should hurry up and get started, too! I just need a human…

**Line**

There are way too many humans here. I've been searching for _hours _and I have yet to find a 'suitable' human. Oh, well! I'll just have to leave it to lady luck!

Smiling, I threw my (second) death note to land somewhere in the human world. By who, I'll probably never know.

**Line**

A male, approximately 20 years old, is seen walking home from the supermarket. Looking around, he sees three people, all approximately his age. There's a light brown haired man, with brown eyes, looking at a store's display case, a Lolita styled blond girl with pigtails, hiding around the corner while watching the brunette man—kinda like a stalker, and a black haired, baggy-eyed male riding a bike barefoot, while wearing a loose, long-sleeved white shirt, and baggy blue jeans.

'_What is with this town…?'_

He sighed, and continued walking. He was a handsome young man, standing at 5'6, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed warmly and was carrying an umbrella in case of rain—which people were looking at him strangely for.

Of course those looks changed to looks of jealousy when it started down pouring only minutes later.

The smirk was wiped off his face, however, when he tripped on something and face planted in the cement.

"Fuck! What was that?"

He twisted around on the ground trying to see what he tripped on, only to find a notebook lying innocently on the ground.

Dry.

Wait a minute.

"Why the fuck is that thing still dry when I'm fucking _soaked_!"

He crawled over to the notebook, umbrella once again being held securely above his person, and examined it. It was black and had writing on the cover colored white. His eyes widened when he realized it was in English, and even more so when he read it.

"…Death… Note…"

Having been born and raised in America, English was naturally his first language. So, being as he is currently in _Japan_, it's pretty surprising to find a notebook with English writing in or on it, unless it was being used for an English class. So naturally, he was surprised. But finding out it said _Death Note _on it, wasn't all that comforting.

Naturally, as he _is _an American, he took it. **(2)**

**Line**

"YES!" I screamed as I watched a cute American boy pick up the death note. I then chuckled as I remembered him tripping on it. "Heh heh heh…" He had honestly been the twenty-fifth person to pass by the death note—everyone but him had ignored it. And it had tripped all them. Twice.

**(1)- Here's what the main character/my shinigami OC looks like: **** shyvamp . deviantart **

**art / Death - Note - Shinigami - OC - 337471726**** (remove spaces)**

**(2)- I don't mean that as an insult, so please don't take it as one. Please, take notice that **_**I **_**am an American, and a proud one at that. I can't think if anyone I know who wouldn't take that notebook. …Okay, maybe, but still I know **_**I **_**would. I would be very interested and wouldn't be able to resist it—don't know about you.**


End file.
